


Underneath it All

by layla_aaron



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girls’ night in turns into a game of Truth of Dare that leads to some very interesting revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath it All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**FSAC:DDOS12**](http://fsac.shatterstorm.net/sum2012/entries/07.html) \- posted June 23, 2012
> 
> Spoilers/Warnings: This story contains discussions of sexual fantasies, including heterosexual fantasies. Also spoilers for 7x17
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a little fun with a girls’ night in.
> 
> Prequel to "Team Building Exercise" series

Emily opened the door and smiled at the pair of women standing on the other side. “JJ, Penelope, come on in.” She glanced at the multiple bottles of wine they carried and chuckled. “I think we’re set for the night.”

“You bet, my sweet. Our first girls’ night in since, well in a long time, deserves vino and lots of it.” Penelope smiled at her as she brushed past her. Carrying wine and snacks into the kitchen, Garcia glanced around. She set down the bottles and bags. “Where’s my favorite boy?”

At the sound of her voice, Sergio came running. He meowed at her, twined about her ankles until she picked him up and cuddled him close.

JJ followed Garcia and smiled at the reunion. She set the bottles of wine down and tilted her head. “Wow, you’ve got him spoiled rotten, Penelope.”

“More like he’s got her pussy whipped,” Prentiss said. She smiled at the tech analyst snuggling her cat.

“Well, he is a little lover,” Garcia murmured. Sergio turned his face up and Penelope placed a soft kiss on his nose. “My little lover.”

“Do I need to point you in the direction of the bedroom?” Emily laughed when Penelope stuck out her tongue.

“Nope, just point me toward your couch with a glass of wine in my hand. Someplace where I can put my feet up and relax while snuggling this little fellow.” She stroked Sergio’s head, grateful that no one mentioned this was their first girls’ night since her inelegant break from Kevin. At least Sergio provided reliable love and affection. He didn’t care that she loved her chosen family and never wanted to leave them. He didn’t care that she had no desire to move out to the country and leave behind all the perks of civilization that she loved. No, all he cared about was that she’d keep petting him, scratching him behind the ears and under his chin.

Emily watched Garcia and pursed her lips together. Her friend’s sadness seemed to settle like a cloak on the other woman's shoulders. Prentiss would like nothing more than to pummel Kevin for whatever he did or said to Garcia. Penelope needed to be wearing her usual smile and laughing at Sergio’s foibles. Emily glanced at JJ and gave a quick nod. A look of understanding passed between them. Tonight would be about Garcia. If she drank too much, that was fine because the sofa could double as a bed and had in the past after one of their more extended drinking sessions.

The two women watched Garcia kick off her sandals with a sigh then flop onto the plush black sofa. JJ grabbed two bottles of wine while Emily grabbed the glasses and the corkscrew then followed the blonde into her living room. No one talked while bottles were opened and wine was poured. After all three had taken a substantial sip of wine, Prentiss glanced in Garcia’s direction.

“Are we going to discuss the huge wrinkled paisley elephant in the room?”

Penelope took another long sip of wine before turning her gaze on Emily. “What’s there to discuss? He wanted to get married; I didn’t. It fell apart.”

“Penelope,” JJ said.

Garcia sighed, shaking her head.

“Come on. Let it out. We can bash the ex while getting smashed. When we wake up tomorrow feeling like shit from too much cheap wine, we can wash Kevin away like we do the stale taste of the previous night’s overindulgence.” Emily lifted her glass and toasted Penelope.

The three women sipped their wine.

“I should have known when he started talking about moving out to the country, going all Green Acres on me, that it was going to end this way. I wanted my space. I wanted us to continue having our separate spaces that occasionally became a communal space every so often. I, I didn’t want it to end up being one of those sad love stories where the romance dies the moment the wedding ring goes on my finger. Or worse, I didn’t want to end up committing to him then watch the romance die a slow, lingering death.” She took a gulp of her wine, emptying her glass. She waved the empty glass at Prentiss, who refilled it. She then took another quick sip before talking again.

“I don’t see why I have to marry him. Why do I have to be the one who gives in, who gives up what she likes or wants just to please him? I mean, well, why? Why isn’t he making the sacrifice? Why is it always the woman who gives in? Can someone tell me this?” Garcia let out a heavy sigh before taking a long sip of wine.

“You don’t have to, Penelope,” JJ replied. She reached over, curled her fingers around Garcia’s then gently squeezed. “I’ll admit I was surprised when I heard you and Kevin broke up, but I don’t think you should have to be the only one to sacrifice what you want just because a man decides he’s ready to marry you. If you like your space and the life you’ve built for yourself, then I say stick to your guns and be true to yourself.”

“I agree, Garcia.” Emily toasted JJ, nodding. She took a sip. “Too many men expect women to make all the sacrifices, make all the compromises. I’m not saying Kevin is like that, but he left you crying in the hallway, Penelope.” She rested a hand on the other woman’s knee. “He could have shown more respect for you and took you to a private place to have that conversation.”

Garcia nodded. “You know, it was almost like he expected me to be overcome with joy at the thought of marrying him. I loved him. Hell, I still do, sort of, but…” She trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders. Gulping more wine, she gazed first at JJ then at Emily. “Look, can we now move on from that elephant in the room? I need to get my mind off that whole fiasco.”

“Did you have something in mind?” Emily asked. She rose and moved to a chair across from the sofa. She wanted to watch Penelope.

Penelope shook her head. “Not really. Just something fun and frivolous. A diversion, as it were.”

“I know I have a deck of cards around here. We could always play a game of poker, using whatever snacks you brought as currency.” Prentiss stood again.

“Can we make it something that’s a little less competitive and requires less brain power?” Penelope murmured. She drained her glass for the second time.

JJ and Emily glanced at each other; Prentiss quirked her brow and nodded in Garcia’s direction. JJ gave a quick nod. Two large glasses of wine in that short a period of time could mean Garcia would be nursing one hell of a hangover the next day. Emily made her way to the kitchen, grabbed the bags to investigate the snack options. A little bit of food with all that wine might slow the effects on Garcia.

“Since you seem to know what your brain is up to, why don’t you make a suggestion?” Emily returned to the living room, carrying a bowl of pretzels and a tray with a selection of cheese slices and crackers.

Penelope cast sidelong glances at the other two women then smirked. “Okay, I’ll choose. I want to play Truth or Dare, but a variation on the traditional version. Let’s call it Truth or Dare All Around.”

JJ choked on the sip of wine she’d just taken, held the back of her hand against her mouth to keep from spewing wine all over the sofa and carpet.

“Truth or Dare All Around?” Emily queried.

Garcia nodded. “Yep. It’s just like the traditional version only the truth question has to be answered by all of us or the dare performed by all of us.”

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this but what the hell.” Emily chuckled. “I’m game. JJ?”

The blonde blew out her breath then nodded. “Okay, but…”

Garcia shook her head. “No buts, missy. You have to answer the questions asked, even if they are mortifyingly embarrassing.” She nudged Sergio to settle beside her then leaned over to grab a handful of pretzels. She turned her gaze on Emily. “You’re the hostess with the mostess, so you start.”

Prentiss tilted her head back and laughed. “Of course, you’re going to put me on the spot first.”

Garcia nodded, nibbling at a pretzel.

“Okay.” She tilted her head to the side, her gaze sliding back and forth between the two blondes. “Let’s just go in for the kill. “What female member of the team would you like to shag?”

“You,” the two women replied in unison.

Prentiss stared for a few seconds then let out a nervous laugh. “While I’m rather flattered by the show of love, I’m also a little, um, puzzled. There are three of us on the team. Are you saying you wouldn’t want to shag each other?”

“Well, I selected someone I haven't shagged already, so by process of elimination that leaves you,” Penelope said. “Unless you’re counting Strauss as part of the team, and well…” She shook her head. “Nope, I’m not going there. Noooo thank you.”

Emily blinked. “Wait. I missed something somewhere.” She stared at the two women. “You’ve had sex?”

JJ blushed and Penelope nodded.

“When you were, you know, dead. There was a particularly nasty case and I dropped in to visit with JJ because I needed time away from the team. Strauss was breathing down Hotch’s neck, which in turn made him extra snippy, so I wanted to talk to someone who understood the dynamics and one thing led to another.” Garcia worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

Emily continued to stare at the women, taking a long sip of her wine before saying anything else. “JJ?”

The other woman looked at her. “I was missing my family. It started off as this simple kiss that seemed to break a dam of need in both of us.”

“Well, damn.” Prentiss chuckled. “I’m all for dealing with work stress through sex, but I always guessed you for a straight but not narrow-minded kind of girl, Penelope.”

Garcia shook her head. “If you can stimulate what’s between my ears, chances are good I’ll consider letting you stimulate what’s between my legs. Gender is irrelevant to me.” She took a swig of her wine then raised her glass in a toast. “Here’s to smart people who make me think and look good while doing so.”

Penelope started to take another sip of her wine then lowered her glass. “Wait a minute, what about your answer?”

“Hmm, following your process of elimination, that leaves you because I also will not go there with Strauss,” Emily replied, shuddering.

Garcia’s jaw dropped open and she slowly turned to stare at JJ. “JJ? You never mentioned this.” She laughed softly. “I guess that negates my earlier deduction that we’d both selected Emily because neither of us had slept with her.”

JJ nodded then pressed her eyes closed, knowing her cheeks must be glowing at this point. 

Penelope started giggling. “Who knew our sweet, wholesome JJ would be such a wild child?”

JJ opened her eyes and stared at her then raised an eyebrow. “Given what I know about you, are you sure you want to go there, Penelope?” She grinned at Garcia.

Emily watched the exchange with interest. Something juicy about Garcia would be priceless.

“I’ll ask the next question,” JJ said.

“What if I want a dare?” Penelope asked.

The other blonde shook her head. “Not this time. I’m asking for truth.” She settled back against the sofa, absently stroked Sergio’s back. “Who is your secret crush among the male members of our team?”

Penelope’s blush amused Emily. Not that she couldn’t guess whose name Garcia would say. The other woman flirted so outrageously with Derek Morgan, he could be the only one whose name the tech analyst would offer.

JJ looked at Emily. “You first.”

“Wait, hold on a second here.” Emily held up her hand.

“It’s all around, so you have to answer the question.” JJ smirked then took a quick sip of wine.

“But why do I have to answer first?” Emily whined, wrinkling her nose.

“Because you are never going to believe this one’s answer,” JJ replied, pointing at Penelope. “And I want to see your surprised expression.”

Prentiss thought Garcia couldn’t blush any more, but the other woman’s cheeks went from rosy to a deeper shade between pink and red. “If it’s not the obvious one, then I, I have no words.”

“Just answer the question, Prentiss,” JJ ordered in a soft tone.

Emily let out a resigned sigh. “Fine, I have two. Rossi because he’s experienced enough to know his way around a woman’s body and Reid because he’s young enough that he could be taught how to do all that I like.”

JJ’s jaw dropped open. She stared at Prentiss. “Both?”

The brunette shrugged. “Why not? Like I said, Rossi has been around the block more than a few times. He looks like he knows what pleases a woman. Reid, on the other hand, is young enough that he hasn’t learned too many bad habits. Especially since I doubt he’s a connoisseur of crappy het porn. That makes him teachable.”

“Can’t fault her logic,” Penelope murmured, a slight slur to her words.

The other two women watched her refill her wine glass and realized she’d finished her third round of wine. 

“Before you go nighty-night, Miz Garcia, you owe us a response to JJ’s question,” Emily teased.

“It’s Hotch. It’s always been Hotch,” Penelope said, a soft smile tilting the corners of her mouth.

Emily stared at her for several seconds before turning her gaze on JJ. “Hotch?” She tilted her head to the side, waiting for the explanation.

Garcia nodded. “Yep, the one and only Hotch Rocket.” She rested her head on the back of the sofa, her eyes closed. “The first day the FBI brought me to Quantico, I saw him and knew I could work for no one else. He smiled more back then, and he teased more often. Now when he smiles, I feel like I’ve got butterflies in my belly. But when he gets that stern tone in his voice, I get a little quivery and want to surprise him in his office. Maybe wait for him under his desk or be sitting there in the dark wearing nothing but a trench coat.” She made a soft throaty noise that left little doubt what she wanted to do with her boss.

“Wow,” Emily said. She shook her head. “I never would have guessed Hotch in a million years. I thought for sure you’d say Morgan.”

“Morgan’s pretty in his chocolatey goodness, but he makes a good cover. I can flirt my ass off with him and no one thinks a thing of it. They expect it, in fact. If I don’t, they wonder what’s wrong with Garcia. It leaves me open to ogle Hotch from afar.” She let out a sigh. “That’s why I tinkered with his transfer papers and yours, back when Strauss started gunning for his ass, determined to chase both of you out of the BAU. I wasn’t going to let him leave like that, and I wasn’t ready for you to go either.” Penelope drank half the wine in her glass before resting it on the side table with a shaky hand.

Prentiss stared at her a few more seconds then turned toward JJ. “Your turn to answer.”

JJ made an attempt to rise. “I really need to go. I need to see Henry before it’s too late.”

Emily shook her head. “Oh no, you don’t get out of it that easily.”

The other woman grimaced then slumped on the sofa.

Penelope giggled. “You’re never going to guess,” she said in a sing-song tone. “It’s not who you expect.”

Arching her brow, Prentiss gazed at JJ. “I’m waiting.”

“Oh, alright, it’s the other team member that neither of you mentioned.”

“Derek? Your secret crush is Derek?” Emily stared. This required another sip of wine so she indulged in a long, slow sip.

JJ nodded. “Yes, Derek.” She sighed. “I can’t help it. There’s this rush of sensation when we hit the mats and spar.” She closed her eyes. “Sometimes, when we’re wrestling, I just want to roll him onto his back and straddle him.”

“I’m not sure which answer stuns me more,” Emily quipped. “You with Derek or Penelope with Hotch.” 

Garcia waved her hand in the air. “My turn, my turn.” Her lascivious grin left the other two women worried. “It’s the perfect question following on the heels of the previous two.”

“And it has to be the last one of the evening,” JJ said. “I must get home to your godson.”

“Okay, party pooper, that means you get to answer first.” Garcia sat up straighter, gazing back and forth between the other two women. “Your deepest, darkest sexual fantasy.”

JJ held up her hand. “Penelope,” she muttered.

“Oh come on, Jayje. I know you’ve got to have something super naughty in there. Maybe a little sandwich action between Morgan and Reid or Morgan and Emily here.” Garcia smiled at JJ. “Tell me, oh she of the sweetest of honeypots.”

Emily coughed, the noise sounding like something between a choke and a laugh. Who knew drunken Garcia could be so interesting?

JJ sighed. “I should kill you for this, O Penelope, Empress of Hot Things at Quantico.” She grinned at Garcia. “But I know the things you can do with those fingers that have nothing to do with keyboards.”

Settling on the sofa, JJ paused then began to speak. “Deepest, darkest sexual fantasy? Well, let’s see, you’re right that it involves Morgan, but the other person is you, Miz Garcia. You watching and ordering us to do what you want.” JJ’s eyes drifted shut. “You order me to ride him while you stand before me and demand that I eat your pussy. Your fingers tangled in my hair, shoving my face against you as I lap at you and Derek fucks me. Or the alternative of you lounging on a bed, my face between your legs while Derek fucks me from behind. Maybe even fucking my ass; it doesn’t matter where, just that he is driving into me. My face gleams from your juices because I’ve successfully made you come, not just once but twice, maybe even three times. I can lick my lips and taste you, and that taste inspires me to resume eating you out.

“And Derek does exactly what you tell him because if he doesn’t, you’ll send him away. Not out of the room but away from us. If he doesn’t follow your orders, you make him watch us. Make him watch you fuck me roughly with a strap-on. You pin my hands down by the side of my head and claim me as your property, driving into me over and over. I can feel your teeth tugging on my nipples.” JJ’s hand drifts up to her breast, cupping and squeezing it. 

“And Derek?” Penelope asked. She lifted a hand and began trailing a fingertip along JJ’s jaw line. She then traced that fingertip over the other blonde’s lips. 

“He’s watching us, growling his frustration at not being able to join us, but he’s jacking off, his hand pumping his cock in time to your thrusts. It feels so good. You know just how to fuck me to get me off. The cock you’re using is thick, stretching me almost to the point of pain but I’m so wet you slide in and out of me with little effort. It’s good, Penelope, so damned good. And then I’m screaming your name, which encourages you to fuck me even harder. The pleasure is so damn intense and you make it ten times better by biting my breast. Your teeth mark me, but I’m beyond caring because it all feels good.”

Emily licked her lips. JJ’s visuals making her feel aroused and hungry. She crossed her legs, pressing them close together, as she imagined the visual of Penelope fucking JJ. She wouldn’t mind being on the receiving end of that herself. When Penelope tugged JJ toward her, claiming JJ’s mouth in a hard, deep kiss, Emily let out a soft groan. She never expected the night to reach this point, to the point of conversation about wild, frenzied sex. The primary thing stopping her from suggesting the three women retire to the bedroom and try out a few dares was the level of Garcia’s intoxication.

Penelope pulled back from the kiss, her fingers still tangled in JJ’s hair. “You’re a naughty honeypot, JJ. My naughty honeypot,” she growled softly.

JJ let out a throaty laugh. “I know, but you did ask.” Their gazes locked seconds before their mouths met for another deep kiss. Her mouth fused to Garcia’s, JJ moved closer to Penelope. After she broke the kiss, she straddled Penelope’s lap. JJ stroked Garcia’s hair, smiled at her. “When I need to ease the sexual tension, I use that fantasy to get myself off.”

Prentiss watched from across the room, aroused by the spectacle in front of her. She softly cleared her throat. “Well, then,” she whispered. She rose and strode over to the sofa, settling on the arm. 

After JJ resettled on the cushion to the other side of her, Garcia leaned back, resting her head on the sofa before turning to gaze at Emily. “And you?”

Emily chuckled, a deep throaty sound. She slid onto the cushion next to Penelope, resting her hand on the blonde’s leg. “My deepest, darkest sexual fantasy?”

Penelope nodded.

“I’m not sure it’s very dark but it’s one I’ve had for several years. Part of it stems from the deep desire to protect, but that’s only a small part of it.”

“What is it, Emily?”

Prentiss tangled her fingers with Penelope’s, stroking the back of the other woman’s hand with her thumb. “To make you my pet, to protect and keep you safe. The night you were shot this came to me, watching everyone worry, scared we were going to lose you. Ever since that night I’ve wanted to make you my pet, a cosseted and pampered pet. Beautiful bling like a glimmering collar attached to a pink leash. Your pretty pink kitten ears in your hair.” Emily reached over with her other hand and caressed Garcia’s hair. “Put you on a cushion, wearing only your collar and your kitten ears. Set the cushion at my feet so I can reach out to caress your hair, pet you.”

“Oh,” Garcia whispered.

Emily twisted a lock of Penelope’s hair around her finger then tugged on it. “I would also use you, and lend you out to those I trust.” She smirked. “Perhaps I’d start with Hotch, since you harbor a secret crush on him. Let him use you as he sees fit before returning you to me. Perhaps he ties you to his bed and fucks you until you’re exhausted. Or perhaps starting with Rossi, since he refers to you as ‘Kitten.’ I imagine he’d enjoy playing with you, discovering what makes you purr. JJ could offer him some suggestions.”

“But what, what would you do to me?” Penelope licked her lips then worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

Emily chuckled. “Oh, PG, there are so many things I’d like to do to you, starting with binding your hands together then tying them to the bed. Spread your legs, tie your ankles to the bedframe so you are helpless and vulnerable to me. Finger fuck you to multiple orgasms so you’re wet and ready for me to fuck you senseless. I’d grip your hips before plunging into you over and over and over and over again. Once you come, I’d pull out, remove the strap-on then straddle your face for you to eat my pussy. I know how kittens like cream.” 

Penelope swallowed. “Oh,” she repeated. 

“As I said, it started off when I wanted to protect you then grew into something more. You’re a temptress underneath it all, and you don’t even see it. That’s what makes you even more desirable.” Emily petted Penelope’s hair, leaned in to press her lips to the other woman’s cheek. She pressed her lips to Garcia’s ear. “Now, pet, what is your deepest, darkest sexual fantasy?”

“I want to be the team’s fuck toy.”

Emily and JJ gaped, stunned by the bluntness of Penelope’s confession.

“Perhaps not all at one time or maybe so, but to be pleasured and used by each member. The pair of you, Hotch, Rossi, Reid, and my chocolate thunder. I wonder what carnal thoughts lurk in their minds, what fantasies I could fulfill while they fulfill mine. Unbridled desire, passion to the extreme; I want all of you. I need to be used and fucked…” She trailed off then continued in a whisper, “To know that I am still desirable.”

The pair of women gazed at each other. There were ways to make Penelope’s fantasy a reality. Both of them leaned in, almost simultaneously, to kiss the woman between them. Emily’s lips touched Penelope’s first, and she claimed the blonde’s mouth with her own. The kiss deepened, their tongues sliding together then apart. When Prentiss pulled back, JJ’s fingers gripped Garcia’s chin to turn her face toward her. 

JJ hummed softly before covering Penelope’s lips with hers. She started with a few tender kisses then pressed more lingering kisses against Garcia’s mouth. JJ threaded her fingers in Penelope’s hair and deepened the kiss. Her tongue delved into the other woman’s mouth, and Garcia moaned into their kiss.

When JJ pulled away from the kiss, she gazed at Penelope. The other woman seemed barely able to keep her eyes open, the bottle of wine finally taking its toll on her. JJ rose then leaned over to press a quick kiss to Garcia’s forehead. She turned toward Emily. “I hate to drink and run but I do need to get home to Henry. I promised the babysitter I wouldn’t be too late.”

Prentiss stood, leaned close and pressed a lingering kiss to JJ’s lips. “I’ll take care of her.” She gazed into JJ’s eyes. “And we need to figure out how to make it come true. Something tells me Kevin said some hurtful things to her.”

JJ nodded. “She has never told me all that passed between them; only hinted at things.” She sighed. Wrapping her arms around Emily, she rested her cheek on the other woman’s shoulder. “Tonight has been interesting.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Prentiss replied with a chuckle. “Definitely interesting.” Her arm around JJ’s waist, she walked the blonde to the door, giving her another quick kiss. 

Returning to her living room, she gazed down at a drowsy Garcia. The other woman opened her eyes and smiled at her.

“I should go, too.” Penelope tried to stand, swayed a few seconds then flopped back on the sofa. “Or not.”

Emily shook her head, a hint of a smile on her face. “I’d offer you my bed, but I’m not sure we’d get there without taking a spill. So, I’ll get you a blanket.”

When she returned with the blanket, she found Garcia had stripped down to a fire engine red lacy bra and matching panties. Prentiss swallowed. The contrast of pale skin and red lingerie tempted her.

Garcia gazed up at her, a haunted look in her eyes.

Emily groaned softly, moving closer. “Don’t look at me like that, Penelope,” she whispered. “You’re drunk, and I’m honorable. I won’t take advantage of you in this state, no matter how hot you look.” She knelt down, took Garcia’s hands in her own. “But if you were less intoxicated, I’d take advantage of everything you’re offering.”

Penelope nodded. “Did you really mean it? What you said earlier?”

“Every word of it, PG.” She reached out and stroked Penelope’s cheek. “Get some sleep and we’ll talk more in the morning.”

After the other woman settled onto her sofa, Emily draped the blanket over her and gave her a soft kiss. She watched Garcia’s eyes shut then made her way to her own bedroom. After the night’s revelations, Emily suspected her dreams were going to be full of images from the fantasies they’d discussed. She smirked to herself. “Beats the hell out of the usual images,” she muttered under her breath.


End file.
